Forbidden
by Alleycat8
Summary: The war between the werewolves and the vampires has raged on for thousands for years. But when two former lovers from different side meet once again and fall back in love what will happen? How will they survive? And what will happen when the vampires and


HOOWWWWDDDYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes it is I the great and amazing Alleycat8!!!!!!!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! COWER IN FEAR PUNIY MORTALS FOR I AM ALL MIGHTY!!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jade: …………………………………………..did you take your pills today?

AC8: Of course I did, know fetch me my horse so I can TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY ANT ARMY!!!!!!!WAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Jade: Alley………

AC8: I'm just kidding jade no need to worry……… I'll introduce they story before doing that.

Jade: I'm getting the tranquilizers.

AC8: You do that, now just to give everyone some inside information about this story. It's kind of like the movie Under World but not really……. Anyways this story is going to have a few of my own characters in it but I'm sure all you bright people would have figured that out so here's a list of all the characters……..

**Werewolves**

Seto

Malik

Selena—she's one of my mine

Bakura

Pegasus

Mokuba

Tamara—she's one of mine but she's not in it a lot (She's really important)

**Vampires**

Yami

Isis

Tristan

Serenity

Joey

Mai

Tea

Damien—he's one of mine

Leon—he's one of mine but he's not going to be in it a lot (He's really important)

AC8: Four of my own characters….WOW!!!!!!!!!

I'm not going to tell you the pairings. I'm going to let you figure it out. Just know that there is going to be 2 or 3 triangles involving 1 girl and 2 guys. I LOVE it when the girl is the center of attention!!!! SOOOOOOOOOOOoooo without further delay here's the prologue!!!

Disclaimers: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the yu-gi-oh characters.

**Forbidden**

Prologue

* * *

_The war between the werewolves and the vampires has raged on for thousands of years. The blinding hatred between the two races has burned brighter and fiercer with every battle and every gruesome death at the hand of the enemy._

_Men and women,_

_Mothers and daughters,_

_Fathers and sons,_

_Sisters and brothers,_

_Whole families destroyed by a meaningless war with a cause that has long since been forgotten. All that is known is that there has been too much bloodshed for there to be any thought of peace._

_The werewolves, known for their superior strength and abilities in hand to hand combat, are one of the most powerful and feared hunters in the world. If they mark something, animal or human, as their prey it is a good as dead, for nothing will stop them from catching their quarry._

_In many of human myths, it is said that a werewolf turns into a half man, half wolf beast type creature in the light of the full moon. They are said to be mindless killing machines only knowing how to hunt and kill anything that get in their way. These stories, no matter how entertaining, are however untrue, meant only to scary small human children._

_No, a werewolf is much different._

_A werewolf's change is not restricted by the light of the full moon or any moon light at all. They are able to change shape any time at their own free will, day or night. When they do change their form, they turn into, not a half wolf creature, but a true large wolf. They're powerful, strong, and deadly, capable of breaking through bone with one powerful bite from their jaws._

_Werewolves are strong and cunning._

_One of the most feared creatures of the supernatural world._

_The vampires, unlike the werewolf, are quit similar to the ones in human myths. Mostly known for their speed and elusiveness, a vampire is another deadly hunter, feared by humans all over the world. Forced to live off the life force of others, vampires are required to draw and feed on blood once a month from other living creatures, their favorite being human blood._

_Unable to take the harsh rays of the sun most vampires take shelter during the day and hunt during the night. Although this is a great disadvantage, vampires have the ability to heal and regenerate themselves at an alarming rate, meaning they are very hard to kill._

_Vampires are swift and attack hard and fast._

_You would be dead before you could scream._

_The year is 2004._

_In the last few years, many of the older and stronger vampires have somehow managed to become immune to the light of the sun. In doing so, they have gained the upper hand in the war, depleting the werewolves' numbers and forcing them into hiding……..for now. For a wild animal with the desire to kill and taste the blood of its enemies can not be kept caged for long._

_Only one can survive._

_Only one can be victorious._

_But which one?_

* * *

AC8: There you go!!!!!!!! I hope I hooked your interest!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And even if I didn't pllleeeeaaaassssseeeeee send me your reviews I really would like to know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!! 

R&R


End file.
